


Jedi

by Fluffysnightmare



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dark (sort of) Luke, Gen, Jedi teachings, New Republic, Sith Code, The Jedi Code no longer applies, Yoda (mentionned), doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 07:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10459011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffysnightmare/pseuds/Fluffysnightmare
Summary: Luke Skywalker is the last Jedi left. He didn't really train as a Jedi, more like... had some flash training done. And being the only Jedi there is, no one will notice if he starts to stray... however unintentionally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short work, but it points out certain things that I noticed didn't really add up and what could happen.  
> Please enjoy.

 

 **Peace is a lie, there is only passion**  
_  


Luke had tried so hard to feel the Force, meditate away his scars from the war, from the lives he had taken, but there was no peace to be found there. Only sadness. Guilt. Remorse. The Death Star had been an abomination, but by destroying it, with one push of a button, Luke had killed over a million people. More lives than his father had ever taken.  


**_**

**Through passion, I gain strength**  
_  


Luke had always been passionate about what he did. He put all his heart into flying, poured his soul into his training, into his saber forms, into his connection with the Force. He loved with all that he was, and had always been stronger for it.  


**_**

**With strength, I gain power**  
_  


Luke was, according to Yoda, the last true Jedi left in the galaxy. A legend, a symbol from another age, a better age, an embodiement of justice, equality, freedom and power. The New Republic had a Jedi, and that title alone held weight, encouraged respect, and everyone that Luke now met, greeted him with the title of " _Master_ ".  


**_**

**With power, I gain victory**  
_  


Luke hadn't actually killed the Emperor, but that's what the rest of the galaxy had chosen to believe. He had won the war; had been the only one to walk out of the throne room alive on the second Death Star. Nevermind that it was by his father's sacrifice that he had survived. Or that his victory had tasted like tears, his friends celebrating the end of the Empire while he was building his father's pyre.  


**_**

**With victory, my chains are broken**  
_

  
Luke was a Jedi only by name, unbound by the rules, traditions and restrictions of the Old Order. Neither Old Ben nor Yoda had ever told him that Jedi couldn't marry, or that Jedi training should start at birth. And even if someone demanded it of him, how could they force him  now that he had come into his power? There were no other Jedi left... And Luke was the only one who could make the rules, now.  


**-**

**The Force shall set me free.**  
_

  
  
Luke tied his lightsaber to his belt, said goodbye to his sister and his friends, then took off in his X-Wing. Once out of the atmosphere, he set the hyperspace coordinates to somewhere in Wild Space, and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, feeling the Force flow and settle around him in a comforting embrace.  


 

When he opened his eyes, they were golden and blazing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? Please leave a review and tell me what you think. It's okay if you don't like it, but really, all opinions are welcome (as long as they are constructive). Thank you for reading.


End file.
